


Palabras vacias

by Nana_Walker



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si se lo repetía hasta el cansancio, tal vez podría lograr que ambos creyeran en esa ilusión. Eso es lo que espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras vacias

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Loveless  
> Título: Palabras vacias.  
> Claim: Soubi/Ritsuka  
> Extensión: 235 palabras  
> Advertencias: Shota. Puede que los personajes estén un poco fuera de su personalidad  
> Disclaimer: Loveless y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Por lo tanto, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro mediante este trabajo.  
> Resumen: Si se lo repetía hasta el cansancio, tal vez podría lograr que ambos creyeran en esa ilusión. Eso es lo que espera.

**Palabras vacías**

 

— Te amo, Ritsuka.

 

Esa es la frase que Soubi más repite, aunque este fuera de contexto: se la dice a Ritsuka cuando este bebe jugo, cuando ambos están heridos después de alguna batalla o cuando simplemente están solos. Cualquier ocasión es la propicia para recitar esa frase que, al principio, no tiene sentido. Es como si Soubi, mediante ella, tratara de rellenar una estructura hecha sólo de palitos de fosforos, inflamable e indeble, que no es capaz de sostenerse por sí misma, como una dudosa mentira.

 

— No te creo, Soubi. Lo has dicho tantas veces que parece la ficcionalidad rota de un película emitida muchas veces en televisión.

 

Soubi lo besa. Le dice que todavía es un niño y que la estructura no se sotendrá sin relleno.

 

— También tienes que colaborar con la mentira— le explica, sonriendo como el adulto que es.

 

Ritsuka lo mira y le devuelve el beso, mientras cruza los brazos en su cuello.

 

— Yo… también… te quiero, ¿así?

 

— Sí— confirma, frotandole el cabello por felicitación—. Lo has hecho como todo un adulto— le susurra al oído, para terminar recargándose en su hombro—. Si ambos creemos, estas palabras vacias algún día se convertiran en verdad. Te lo aseguro.

 

Ritsuka sólo murmuró un “eso espero”, dispuesto a aguardar por un milagro con un poco de sabor a realidad: no importaba si eso, al fin de cuentas, sólo consistía en una ilusión.

 

Fin drabble: Palabras vacías.


End file.
